Forbidden Temptation
by Jarjarblinx1
Summary: When Thorin and Co. arrive at Rivendell, they pick up a surprising ally in the form of Elrond's daughter, who helps them while causing a little trouble for Thorin and setting a little hobbit heart aflame. When she's seriously injured, both Bilbo and Thorin do a little soul searching. Who will she choose? AU, Arwen is replaced with OC, ThorinxOCxBilbo
1. Rivendell

Gandalf had tricked him. Thorin looked at the wizard, cursing him to the dark lands of Mordor. Thorin felt certain that he and his company could have easily overcome the Warg scouts; they just needed to work together. Now, they were barely hanging on as the wizard hurried them along the edge of a ravine, warning them that one false step would send them tumbling far below to their deaths. It shouldn't be said that the dwarves were uncomfortable with the rocky cliff, for they were very much used to the terrain of their past home. If any uneasy glances were sent downwards, it was only to check that shoes did not need to be repaired for the journey ahead was too long for worn shoes.

Thorin harrumphed into his beard, suspicious of the strange riders that had come to their aid with the Wargs. There was a connection between their appearance and Gandalf's disappearance, he was sure. Behind him, his nephews Kili and Fili were going on about the fine archers that had been a part of that other company. Kili felt sure that they must have been elven; only elves could have such fine bows. Fili argued that they had to be men with extremely good aim. Thorin smiled when the two made bets on who was right but then barked at them to stop dilly-dallying around. He was a fine uncle to the two young dwarves, but he didn't want them getting too spoiled.

His attention was grabbed by Gandalf, bringing the company to a halt. "Look friends, a place of rest. We shall be welcome there. A very dear friend of mine lives below. " Using the blunt end of his staff, he pointed down. At the bottom of the ravine, along the walls of the canyon, a village spread out above the large river flowing beneath it. The buildings and walkways almost seemed to be floating above the rushing waves, making Thorin even more suspicious. The golden walls, pathways, roofs, railings, domes, and any other kind of architecture you could imagine were made even more blinding in the bright sunlight that shone down on the Eden.

As quickly as they had stopped, the company began again their descent to the village. Through his heavy brows, Thorin couldn't help but take small glances at the architecture. The buildings were not floating, but instead seemed to be a part of the mountain, almost as if the village had been born along with the mountains. Whoever dwelled down there were beings capable of fine craftsmanship and it made Thorin hate them even more. Getting closer to the village, all the dwarves looked around, stunned at their surroundings.

What had looked so intricate high above was truthfully very simple. A dwarf barely born could create a similar work, yet this was somehow better. Stepping into a circular courtyard, they all were brought to a halt by a tall fellow rushing down the stairs. He was dressed in gray, his long brown hair tied back around the temples, not a strand out of place. With the hair so neatly kept, the pointed ears of the elves were evident. Curse that blasted wizard; he had brought them to the elves!

"Wizard Gandalf!" the elf spoke. His voice was smooth yet sounded panicked, if an elf could be. "Lord Elrond is not here right now." Gandalf looked put-out, Thorin was pleased, Bilbo the Hobbit was curious and the rest of the company was still busily admiring the workmanship while standing securely around their leader. This changed when they heard the sound of hooves quickly approaching from behind. The company formed a tight circle, tucking Bilbo into the center. The riders rode up, circling the group like hunters. Kili gasped and slapped Fili behind the head, noting that they were the same riders that had helped them with the Wargs; they were elves as he had supposed and that Fili now owed him a small amount of the 1/14 he would receive at the end of their mission. Fili, momentarily forgetting the position he was in, cursed aloud and yelled at a passing rider for being an elf and not anything else.

One rider pulled away, his laugh muffled by the helmet he bore. Sliding from atop his horse, he pulled his helmet away to reveal another elven face. He too had long brown hair like the elf that had met them, but his was more intricately braided. His face was young yet the dark brown eyes spoke of hard centuries and many battles. Indeed, he had the grace of an elven warrior that had had many years of practice. The other elves took his helmet-removal as a sign of good will and stopped circling. They all took of their helmets as a sign of respect; all dark-haired except for one.

She was a young female with piercing blue eyes and golden hair that fell to the horse's stomach like rolling wheat fields. This was what Bilbo thought as he had seen wheat fields. Thorin, on the other hand found her to be as repulsive as the trolls they had encountered in the woods. He remembered a similar elf that had come to the halls of his grandfather and then had turned his back when they needed his aid. Elrond came up and clasped Gandalf's hand, remarking on what bad form it was that they had arrived so early, for the celebration of their arrival had not yet been prepared. Gandalf chuckled, arguing that he could not help that the path that led them to Rivendell was so short and quickly travelled.

Thorin turned to look at the elf who he supposed was Lord Elrond. Elrond looked back at him and smiled, not a hint of pity or hostility. It was only a smile, offering welcome and no more. "So, this must be Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. Welcome you and all your company to Rivendell. May you find peace and rest your weary feet."

**Oh my, do I have plans for this story, most of which involve some serious AU, so don't hate me if I get facts wrong. Anywho, please let me know what you think! I know it's a lot of description and not a lot of action, but that'll change! I promise! So just scroll down and type a few words letting me know if I should keep up or not. Please and thank you!**


	2. Noble Beauty

**Due to popular demand I guess, I've been inspired to keep up with this story!**

Bilbo looked about him, too restless to even think of resting. He was a scholar, not an adventurer, and he was homesick to boot. He missed his comfy little hobbit hole under the hill with all his books and maps. Everything beyond his front door was too real, especially for a hobbit that had never known an adventure. He paced about his room, anxiously clasping and unclasping his hands. He wanted to be done and home, not sitting around delaying the inevitable. The balcony outside his window didn't help matters either. The view of the river and the tranquil lives of the elves made him even more desperate for home.

A knock sounded at the door, light yet firm. That was another thing about the elves. They didn't have doors, only the outlines of doors. If one could be crafted, it would fit within the arched rock perfectly. However, elves felt that doors separated them from each other and the world around them. It was perfectly normal to be able to walk from room to room without any physical barrier. Like the wind and water, they seemed to flow from place to place; it seemed that privacy and solidarity were foreign ideas to them.

Bilbo turned to observe that an elf stood at his doorway, smiling sweetly at him. Bilbo was grateful to see that it was the elf woman that had ridden up to them in the courtyard. Now that there was less stress (they were on somewhat equal footing now), Bilbo looked at her. She was tall, but then again everyone was tall compared to him. He came up to her waist which he observed was small. Her whole body was small, but there was also strength there, for it seemed to radiate off her. Her hair was golden and shone in the light, almost as if diamonds had been crushed and sprinkled among the strands; it flowed down past her back to end at mid-thigh, straight, untangled, with a small braid at her temple that extended down (Bilbo figured this must be a common feature among her people); her pointed ears peeked out from the thick locks. She wore a silver dress that swirled around her body like the river below, but it still showed off her feminine form. The skin of her hands and neck were a light cream and very smooth.

Bilbo looked up to see that her bright blue eyes were focused on him, the smile still there. He couldn't help but look at her eyes and be reminded of the little blue flowers that bloomed in his garden. He blushed at being caught in the act of staring. The elf maiden smiled still for she had allowed his gaze to earn his trust and to show she was no enemy. There was no offense, and she made the point clear by extending her hand. Bilbo looked up, questioning. When she spoke, her voice was like the whisper of wind through the grass in the valley. "You do not need to fear me. I am no troll or Warg rider as you can see. I am only an elf and a friend. You are lonely and miss your home. I might have something that will put you at ease during your stay with us."

Beckoning with the tips of her fingers, she swept from the doorway, flowing as easily as a rainbow across the sky. Bilbo followed her; aware of the sweet scent she left behind. Her strides would have easily left him behind, but she slowed, allowing him to catch and keep up. He didn't question as she led him to an inner chamber with multiple levels. Unlike its exterior, the room was the warm brown of wood. The beams and arches were accentuated with swirling designs. All around, there were books and maps of all kinds and all languages. Bilbo was proud that he knew some elf and dwarf, but even this put his talents to shame. Some languages he recognized but there were many that were strange to him.

He didn't notice her absence until he turned. She was no longer behind him, but was instead on the next level, looking up at a large painting on the wall. Bilbo, his curiosity peaked, climbed the stairs to see. She was still as stone, looking up at the artwork with no emotion, only an expression of much familiarity, as if she had done something like this many times before. Bilbo looked up to see a portrait of a frightening scene. The persons fighting were clearly dwarves and it looked like they were fighting the Warg riders, only there was so many more of each. High above the carnage on a rocky cliff, an army of elves looked on like mighty defenders.

At the forefront was an elf similar in appearance to the one beside Bilbo, except this one was clearly male. He had the same golden hair, yet his was even paler, more like moonlight. Atop his head was a crown of wood, intricate yet simple in its design. He rode a male deer like a horse; his robes flowing around him. It was a majestic sight, but something felt wrong about it. They didn't notice as Thorin entered the room, looking up at them and glaring. He could see the portrait too, and remembered.

The army leader was the elvenking Thranduil. Long ago, Thorin's grandfather had made a pact with the guardian of the nearby Mirkwood forest. If ever the dwarves were to call for aid, the elf king promised his army would answer. When they needed him most, he had looked on them with disdain and had turned away, abandoning the dwarves to fend for themselves. As a result, Thorin had had to watch as his grandfather was murdered and his father driven mad. Thorin, at a young age for a dwarf, had to face his grandfather's killer, the pale orc Azog with only a shield of wood and his sword. He had defeated Azog, but the resentment was still there.

Looking up at the elf, he felt the cold stab of rage burn within him. She looked so much like that elven traitor of long ago. After that day, Thorin had felt nothing but hatred for the elven race; he hated the woman in front of him even more not only because of what she was, but who she looked like. He continued to glare when Bilbo turned, jumping at the surprise of finding another person in the room. The elf turned slower, almost as if she had known he was there. Bright blue eyes fell on dark stormy-blue ones; she looked at him with (in his opinion) an unearned ease. He glared at her, cursing her elven blood and fair looks. Bilbo stood to the side, innocently looking between the two.

**Please review! Let me know if I'm doing a good job, putting too much detail, postponing the action, whatever. Let me know what you think cause seriously, it does change the writing.**

**So yeah, I'm following the movie more obviously rather than the book. I'm reading it now (don't hate me!) but so far I'm liking the movie more. **

**When I referenced blue flowers, I was thinking of desert bluebells so hey, bored and don't have anything to do? Look them up. They're really pretty!**

**Again, please review cause it really does help and makes me happy :) Please and thank you!**


	3. An Evening Feast

If anything can be said about the elves, it is that they do know how to hold a feast. When the company was led to the outdoor banquet table, there was every imaginable food and drink. Unfortunately, this could only be said if one was a vegetarian, as the dwarves were quick to discover. Everywhere they searched among the platters, plates, and bowls of food, there was not a trace of meat. Gandalf pulled them aside and warned them of the hatred that elves bore towards eating the flesh of other living things. To speak of it negatively would be rude, so they were ordered to be silent if they could not speak kindly. Many in the company found that they would do little talking that evening.

What they lacked, Bilbo more than made up for. He spoke excitedly of what he had found in the library and how anxious he was to begin learning something new. Thorin listened to Bilbo's endless chattering and found that the sound on top of that cursed elven singing was driving him to grab a bottle of ale just for himself. It seemed silly to be here, especially since Lord Elrond had not yet arrived. Such a thing would never be done in the halls of his forefathers. He didn't have long to wait as Bilbo stopped talking and the singing momentarily ceased. He turned in his chair to see Lord Elrond with the she-elf from before.

Her hand was laid on his and her eyes were downcast, a sign of timidity that separated her even more from the dwarf women who boldly met the eyes of their men. Drawing her up to the table, he stopped. "This is my daughter." The company made their greetings and she nodded, acknowledging their presence. Lord Elrond smiled and gestured for the company to continue their meal, the singing starting up again. Lord Elrond and his lady seated themselves at the end of the table opposite Thorin. Elrond struck up a conversation with Gandalf on his left while Bilbo tried desperately to speak to the she-elf, who only smiled and nodded. Thorin steepled his fingers and glared at her from under heavy brows. She was a meek, timid little thing; deceptive like the one she resembled.

"Lord Elrond, we made some discoveries when we found the trolls' cave." Gandalf held out his sword, pointing the blade away from the elf. Elrond took it, examining it carefully. "This is Glamdring, Foe-hammer. A fine sword you have here." He handed the sword back to Gandalf, who in turn looked down the table at Thorin. "Thorin down there also found a new blade. Pass it up Thorin so that Elrond may see!" Thorin glared at the wizard and unsheathed his sword, passing it so it traveled down the table to the elf lord. He took it and examined it eagerly.

"I know this sword well. This is Orcrist, Goblin-Cleaver. A mighty weapon made by our cousins in Mirkwood. A fine blade that will make you proud, should it ever have to live up to its name." Thorin bowed his head slightly, taking the blade back as if he was grabbing a searing poker. In his mind, he thought that it had been a fine blade, but any blade made by an elf was useless since they didn't fight. No, they only knew how to run.

"Do not fault the blade because of its maker. It is not the creator that determines the spirit, but the wielder. If the blade is no longer fine, then you only have yourself to blame." Those in the company that were speaking stopped when the she-elf spoke to their leader. Gandalf looked amused, Elrond wide-eyed with surprise, Thorin furious that he had been chastised by an elf and a woman no less.

Now that she had spoken, she looked at him with the full force of her blue eyes. He fought to keep her gaze, but he felt like staring too long would let her in to a place where he did not want her. Her gaze was drawn away by Bilbo as he chattered on about what was in the library. With her silence broken, Thorin could hear her voice from his chair. It reminded him of days in Erebor when his father would take a younger, smaller him on his shoulders and carry him through the streets; he didn't want to remember these things, especially because of an elf.

After some time, Elrond leaned over to whisper in her ear. She stood and smiled to Bilbo and the others at the table before walking over to where some elves had set up instruments. "My daughter has a song that she has prepared for you." Bilbo (and Kili and Fili oddly enough) looked toward her earnestly. The rest of the company turned to observe; Thorin turned his body towards where she would be, but he did not look. Others in his family had been lured by the words of an elf; he would not do the same. However, he couldn't help himself as a voice like spring rang out from her pale throat.

_From lands far, you come to heal_  
_Ground blackened by grief so real_  
_You search for riches buried deep inside_  
_A treasure greater than gold_

_Smoke rises in the distance, calling you home_  
_Yet far still you have to roam_  
_Time has come, demanding you decide_  
_Will you dare be brave and your swords hold?_

_Swords ablaze, hearts on fire_  
_Promises never to tire_  
_Enemies may come, demand for all_  
_Yell on brave one, steel on steel_

_Lands restored, treasure found_  
_Call of the past, a welcome sound_  
_Mourn those that fell and will fall_  
_Fall for the chance to feel_

_A shield of oak raised high_  
_A waving banner to the sky_  
_The day is won, a people restored_  
_Thankful for a leader fierce_

_Fire burns, consuming life_  
_Warning of further strife_  
_The gold below, a dragon's hoard_  
_But the gold within, not to pierce_

_Fight the beast with teeth so sharp_  
_With eyes golden as a favored harp_  
_Sacrifice will be the key_  
_That leads to defeat_

_With love so pure_  
_Be true, feel now a cure_  
_Stand back and see_  
_The foe can be beat_

_Heart does stop, a sacrifice made_  
_So a mighty light might not fade_  
_The sun sets, the day is done_  
_An adventure had, a story told_

_Life is born from death_  
_Creation born from destruction's breath_  
_No regret, tears none_  
_Here is a leader and his company, bold_

There was silence among the company, tears quickly wiped away. There were two dry eyes; Thorin looked on with indifference, but his heart beat madly in his chest. She knew what was and what would be and it frightened him. There was silence all around until Elrond looked up, startled. He stood and walked over to an elderly wizard. "Thorin and company, this is Saruman the White." He then walked over to touch foreheads with a woman of ethereal beauty. Thorin looked between her and Elrond's daughter. Another elf of similar looks! "This is the Lady of Lórien, Galadriel, mother of Celebrían, mother of my daughter."

**That poem...took forever. Now I'm tired zzzzzzzzz**

**Please review! It makes me happy and inspired to keep writing. Much love to everyone who has and those that are still reading!**

**Til next time!**


	4. Shadowed Goodbyes

Bilbo couldn't believe his eyes. He had read before of the Lady of the Golden Wood, but now she was here, as real as anything. She had the same blue eyes as Elrond's daughter, but this pair was different. They seemed to pierce into his very soul and find every secret and desire. There was even a voice now in his head that was not his, speaking to him in an elven dialect he had no knowledge of. As quickly as she noticed him, her eyes softened and her face turned into one of pure friendliness and warmth. Like Elrond and his daughter, her face showed little emotion, but it showed enough to make her seem more flesh-and-blood than stone.

She was taller than Elrond, with almost a warrior's figure. She was no fighter, but she had power. It radiated from her in waves that could leave little doubt in any that stood close. She held out a pale hand, beckoning the younger she-elf closer. She responded and approached Galadriel with a smile; they touched foreheads and the resemblance between the two became even more striking. While the younger elf had golden hair like wheat, Galadriel's was almost white, as if stars had been crushed and mixed with moonlight.

When she spoke, her voice was warm and comforting, but it too also contained that same power she wore like a cloak. "My granddaughter; how you have changed so. How like my daughter." She turned to Elrond with a smile. "I hope you have been teaching her well." Elrond nodded. Galadriel caressed the younger elf's cheek before turning to take in the company. Bilbo noticed that Thorn clearly stiffened, a look of disgust clear on his face. Releasing her hold on her granddaughter, she walked slowly around the table; Bilbo was sure that she was like a spirit; for she moved so smoothly that it was almost like floating. In each pair of eyes, she looked as deeply as she had with Bilbo. Some in the company stiffened as Thorin had, others looked comforted, and Fili and Kili clearly blushed.

"You have a long journey ahead of you. You have faced perils already, and there are more still." Her eyes finally caught Thorin's and he froze as if paralyzed. "Some perils are old, but some are very new. Fear your enemies; fear yourselves as well. This journey will test you. Some will fall, but there are those that will live to find their ends in other adventures. No matter how it ends, none will ever be the same." She took her eyes from Thorin and he slumped, a blush forming under his bear at being held captive by an elf.

She smiled once more and walked back to her granddaughter, taking her arm and walking away. Elrond looked after his daughter and then turned back to the company, a look of concern on his face. "I must leave for urgent business now draws me away from the table. Please, stay and enjoy the feast. Saruman, Gandalf, if you please." Motioning to the two wizards who had remained silent during the encounter, they stepped forward and followed Elrond from the courtyard, leaving behind a very different company. Thorin was now angrier than he had been before; he withdrew into himself, preferring his inner self to the company around him. Every dwarf was silent; even Bilbo found speech to be difficult.

The lady Galadriel appeared to be innocent, but she had been like a storm. Sweeping in, she had tossed about the spirits and minds of the company and had left a very changed landscape. For the rest of the evening, the company was silent and very bad party-guests indeed.

In another courtyard, the Council gathered to discuss the fate of the company. Elrond paced around the table, while Gandalf and Saruman sat opposite each other. Galadriel stood at the edge of the platform, her back to the group; she seemed like a statue then, looking out and seeing all, yet seeing nothing. Saruman spoke, his deep voice rumbling. "This cannot be. The journey is a dangerous one and there can be little hope of success. The dwarves by now have found their places in the world and Smaug sleeps contended with his horde."

"It is easy to say that, but clearly not all the dwarves have found their places!" Gandalf countered; his voice was soft but strong. "Thorin is the rightful heir to that throne and feels that he has waited long enough. Smaug does rest, but there is more to this than meets even your eye Saruman." One of Saruman's eyebrows rose, his expression still calm and undaunted. By now, Elrond had stopped, but Galadriel had taken up his pacing. She was by now near Gandalf, her eyes staring fixedly at the back of his head. _You have something you wish to show_. Her voice ran soft in Gandalf's head, the words more of a statement than a question. _Yes_. Her eyes widened and she stepped forward, her hand falling on his shoulder. _You must._

Reaching his hand into his robes, he pulled forth a long parcel and laid it on the table. Untying the cord that kept the wrapping closed, he revealed a sword black with age and evil. The Council was brought to a halt, even Saruman himself surprised. "I found this sword in the troll's cave when we found the elven swords. I hid this from the company, in case any should recognize it. I'm sure we can all recognize it for what it is." Galadriel stepped forward, her eyes wide with fear.

"That sword was buried ages ago in a tomb deep in the earth. It was sealed in rock and protected by a spell so that it would never see the light of day. No one could get in." Gandalf nodded, his heavy brows drawn down. This sword had been used for much evil; much blood had been spilled with its steely edge. The wielder himself had been a creature beyond description, earning enough fear and terror from Middle-Earth to earn a tomb hidden forever from the sun and eyes of the world. "Such is true, but here it is. The Necromancer has his hand outreached, but for what I'm not sure. There is more danger for this company than even the dragon Smaug."

Bilbo sat restless in his room. Too much had happened this evening to give him ease. There was only one thing that he could think of doing at such a time: reading. Hopping down from his perch on the bed, he ran to the door. Opening it a crack, he looked out to see if there was any around. In the distance, he could see a bright figure; the lady Galadriel surely. She was too far to see him though, so he took a deep breath for courage and rushed for the library. Stepping into the familiar room, he felt a wave of calmness fall over him. It was momentarily broken when he saw that he was not alone, but it returned when he recognized his companion.

"My lady, I did not see you." Bilbo bowed and rose when he heard her speak. "It is no matter, Bilbo Baggins. I find that this evening brings with it a desire for someone to talk to." She turned from her place in front of the painting and walked down the stairs; like her grandmother, she seemed almost to float. When she reached Bilbo, she held out a hand and led him to some chairs by the window.

He hoisted himself up and she gracefully sat; her back straight, her hands laid neatly in her lap. The light of the moon fell into the room, bathing her in a light that made Bilbo think that it was really the lady Galadriel in the room with him. "You could not sleep, master Baggins. Perhaps it was my grandmother that disturbed your sleep?" Bilbo, afraid of offending, denied such claims, instead laying it down to having eaten too much. "Nonsense master Baggins. I sat beside you all evening and you ate very little. Do not fear for offending me if it was indeed my kin. I know that a first meeting for one not of her kin can be almost frightening."

Bilbo laughed, now more at ease with his companion. She smiled; the first sign that she too was gaining some ease with him. "I also remembered that you have not yet learned of my name, though I know yours. I am Arvanya Tulcapilin. The first part means noble beauty; the second, strong arrow. Perhaps you have already seen my name in reality." Bilbo looked confused, unsure of what she meant. He felt sure that he had not seen her before his arrival in Rivendell. She took note of this and laughed; Bilbo was reminded of the sound of chimes in the breeze.

"When your company was in danger of the Warg-scouts, a group came to your rescue on horseback. There was an archer, was there not? I am sure your friend master Kili noticed. That was myself." While many would have said this with pride, she said it as if she had been merely stating a fact, nothing more. One would use the same tone if they were describing the weather or telling the color of their eyes. Bilbo scooted to the edge of his seat, speaking in earnest. "That was you? It cannot be. I know you were part of that group, for you were there when lord Elrond welcomed us, but you are a noblewoman. Surely you would have been safe from such danger?"

"Of course I was safe, but because I can fight. Many noblewomen are sheltered, kept hidden from all danger. When my mother died, Galadriel insisted my father raise me as a fighter, for that was my destiny. I am proficient with a bow, but I can also handle a sword and ax. I can ride and am well taught in the magic of my people. I have been prepared for any situation that might arise, but I have not lived any of it." And just like that, an idea came to Bilbo. Thorin wouldn't like it and he feared lord Elrond wouldn't either, but he was sure she would. He looked at her excitedly. Oh yes, he had a rather marvelous idea.

The sun rose, bathing Rivendell in golden light. Elrond walked the pathways, waiting for his daughter to join him. Galadriel had spoken to Arvanya last night and she had seemed disturbed. When the White Council had gathered, Arvanya had left with a whispered goodbye and then had disappeared. He hoped that she hadn't been too upset by what her grandmother had said. Behind him, he heard feet quickly approaching. He turned to see he was being followed. He stopped and gave the elf a chance to catch up. He did, but looked rather regretful that he had. "Lord Elrond, lady Arvanya…she's gone, as well as the company of Thorin Oakenshield. They've all left." Elrond was stunned and dismissed the elf, slowly beginning his walk again. _Oh my daughter, what have you done?_

**So I tried to make this chapter a little longer as one reviewer asked. Hopefully this is a little longer than usual! So just to clarify again, Arvanya is the OC and she's Galadriel's daughter (which is a true fact for ARwen!) If she seems to have the sight like Galadriel, then I'm gonna say I meant that to happen and that it's genetic. It also explains why she doesn't look like Elrond AT ALL!**

**Thanks to those that have reviewed and all those lovely poeple that have favorited and/or followed this story! Here's some cookies! Please, reviews are awesome and make me happy! In the next chapter, the adventure really begins!**

**Til next time!**


	5. Company Bold

Thorin was furious, no doubt about that. Looking back slightly at the elf that followed them, he found himself cursing the hobbit for whatever foolish plan this was. She was an elf and a lady at that. She would only slow them down more or insist on turning back at the first sign of trouble. She would prove to be no different than the elf she so greatly resembled. Behind him, he could hear Kili eagerly speaking to her about archery. He had been told that she was the archer from the group of elves that had found them with the Wargs and from that moment on and become inseparable from her.

She smiled down at the young elf, calmly indulging him in his curiosity. She had noticed his brother had taken to silence when his brother had come to her side so she made an effort to draw him into the conversation; this was an invitation that was accepted gladly. Bilbo even found himself interested even though he had no interest in the weapon. The bow could be used by Fili and Arvanya, but he would prefer that there be no fighting if possible. Frankly, the only dwarf that seemed to mind her presence was the company's sullen leader. He had refused to acknowledge her presence and had tried to distance himself from her as much as he could without losing the company.

Arvanya was well aware that the dwarf king did not like her. In fact, she was certain he had a dislike for her almost as large as the one he had for Smaug. While this was disappointing, she gave the idea little thought. If he did not like her, fine. While the young dwarf (Kili she thought his name was) was still speaking, she noticed Bilbo come closer. She smiled and answered whatever question was directed to her. One of the older dwarves yelled at him for annoying her, but she disagreed. He wasn't annoying, only enthusiastic. At this, Kili's smile brightened and he kept up his chain of endless questions and thoughts.

Thorin held up a hand, bringing the company to a halt. Staring ahead intently, he surveyed the landscape before him. Their path ahead was a winding trail along the rocky cliffs. At that moment, it began to rain heavily, lightning crashing above them. _Perfect_, Thorin thought. He had been in storms like this before, but never with his two young nephews, a sheltered hobbit, and a she-elf. He could hear the uneasy stirrings of the company coming from behind him. Lowering his hand, he motioned the group forward, hanging back to get a position near the middle. That way, he could keep a lookout over both ends and still give directions.

The elf stood behind him, too close for his comfort. He wanted nothing more than to stop and force her to turn around and end whatever foolish whim this was. His thoughts were stopped when a loud crash sounded overhead. They all looked up in time to see that the lightning strike had knocked rocks free from the cliffside. Thorin yelled and they all crowded close to the rock wall, narrowly missing the crashing boulders. It still wasn't over. With the stones having been freed, it felt as if the cliff seemed to move. Thorin heard Gandalf yell behind him and the dwarf king wished he had chosen any way but this way. "Rock giants!"

Before he could give an order, the wall in front of him moved forward, taking half of his company with it. He saw a golden flash pass him before he saw the she-elf launch herself at the rock. She held tight, clasping his friends and Kili close. For the first time since he had met her, he didn't feel hatred or loathing or even anger. Right then, all he felt was extreme fear. One of his heirs was trapped on the narrow rock ledge on that towering creature, along with some of his dearest friends. Another rock giant woke then and he could only watch helplessly as the two fought.

The giant that bore his kin and companions was defeated, falling back against the cliff from where it had come. Thorin and the rest of the group screamed as they watched their friends get crushed against the rock wall. The giant slid down and then toppled forward, falling head-first to the valley below. Thorin ran forward, dreading the sight of so many dead bodies so early in their journey. To his, and everyone else's immense surprise, no one had been hurt except for some minor cuts and bruises. Already Arvanya had her hand over a small cut on Kili's brow; Thorin could only gape as the wound seemed to heal in no time.

There _was _more to the she-elf than he had supposed and it made him even more suspicious. He ignored as his nephew went on about how she had saved them and had healed his wound. He heard a soft voice speak over his shoulder, telling his nephew to be silent and stand by them so that he could concentrate on the path ahead. While he was reluctant to agree with her, she was right. He should have seen the rock giant before allowing some in his care to possibly come to harm. He was a dwarf and an heir of the clan of Durin after all. Taking advantage of the peace the she-elf had offered, he kept his attention focused on what lay ahead.

He didn't notice when Gandalf disappeared; alas, none of the company had. That's the problem with wizards. They have minds of their own, so can easily be distracted by the littlest thing and get quite lost. Since Gandalf was a wizard albeit not a good one, they supposed that he must have gotten lost along the way and would no doubt find them again. Thorin scouted out a spot that he declared to be a fine place to rest. His brows drew down and he frowned as he noticed the she-elf looked displeased.

"And you, my lady? Do you not think this a fine place to rest our weary feet? I know it is not what you as one of the _fair folk_ are accustomed to, but it is the best we can do for now." If anything, Arvanya looked rather amused at Thorin's attempt to insult her. She took another look around and shrugged, directing her piercing blue gaze once more towards him. "This is indeed a fine spot master dwarf. I do admit that there could be improvements as to the security of the place, but I have slept in worse places with less capable companions. Rest your weary feet, Thorin Oakenshield for you and your company bold will have more dangers ahead than some rock giants."

She smiled as a blush crept across his cheeks under his beard and she walked away, Kili, Fili and Bilbo eagerly following her. Despite the glances of the remaining dwarves, Thorin roared and threw his equipment down to the ground, not caring who saw. How dare she mock him? He was well aware that there was more ahead than the rock trolls, but she had pointed it out all the same. He sat down, pulling his knees close to his chest. No one wanted to tell their leader that despite his heritage and strength, he now looked like an angry child that had been denied its current desire.

Night fell and all the dwarves gathered close, seeking shelter in numbers. They were all accounted for except the wizard and the she-elf who had somehow found a way to evade her three admirers and disappear. By the light of their fire, they sang songs and told stories of the grand days when Erebor had been a mighty city. What they did not know was that the she-elf had not abandoned them; a little way over, she was hard at work. Speaking her favors to the trees, she persuaded them to extend their branches over the area around the company. While the proud dwarf king would not treat her kindly, she felt that she would do all she could to help them.

With the trees satisfied with her words and their branches extended and interlocking, Arvanya looked on her handiwork. For about a two yard distance on all sides from where the company rested, a wall and small canopy of interlocking branches made an obstacle should anyone try to approach. Pulling her hair back, she walked towards the glow of the campfire. As the light of the flame slowly illuminated her, three made their pleasure known. The others gave grunts of approval that their lady had returned after only a short absence. Thorin frowned and rolled over, preferring the cold of the night on his face than having to face her.

**Thorin you big baby, stop whining! Gosh -_- Just a heads up! I just started my new semester of school, so updates may be slower than I would like. I'll try not to let this be, but school has a way of throwing a wrench in the middle of plans!**

**Please leave a review and let me know how you like (or don't like) the story and what you like (or don't like) about it. If you don't want to, just feel free to write whatever you want! Just do consider taking the minute and sending a quick message. It makes me happy and inspires me to find the time to update often!**

**Til next time!**


	6. A Wrong Turn

It didn't take Thorin to realize that they had taken a wrong turn somewhere. He knew much of the land around Erebor, and he did not recognize the forest he was currently in. with the direction he knew they were going, there was no forest in this area. At least, there shouldn't be. He heard the she-elf laugh softly about something from further back and he snorted. _She's probably doing this and's now laughing at me_. It didn't really his temper when he heard her laugh again, Bilbo, Fili and Kili joining in. Some whispers were exchanged and then the whole company was laughing. All except Thorin that is.

He spun around; glaring at the nearest dwarf (It just happened to be Dwalin). "What's so funny? Tell me, I'm always up for a good joke." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice, and it was noticed by all. Dwalin flushed and looked down at his feet, choosing instead to twist his foot in the dirt. Thorin's glare was directed at each individual dwarf who in turn chose to look anywhere else. Even Bilbo chose to find a more interesting spot hidden behind Kili. Only the she-elf would look at him directly, her blue eyes challenging. Thorin quirked his eyebrow; he put a fist on his hip. "Well? Are you gonna tell me, she-elf? Do you have the courage that none of my men seem to have?"

She smiled slightly and mimicked his stance which irked him greatly. "Someone mentioned that you might be a little lost as they didn't recognize these woods. Someone else said that maybe if you stopped glaring so much and looked through those eyebrows of yours, you'd have noticed sooner." The dwarves sniggered, struggling to muffle their amusement in their robes and beards. They were spared for now since his eyes had only one focus: the she-elf that made little effort to try and hide that she found amusement in his failings.

Stomping forward, he raised his head and motioned for her to bend down. She did and he slapped her hard; she hadn't been expecting the blow so she fell hard on the ground. The other dwarves stepped forward quickly to defend one who they considered one of their own. However, not wishing to anger their leader and future king, they didn't dare to assist. Raising herself on one hand, Arvanya laid a hand on her stinging cheek. The smile was gone and the eyes looked at Thorin hard. For a moment, Thorin regretted his harsh behavior of her. When she stood, the red skin had been healed back to its original pale coloring. If anyone were to look at her now, they could hardly tell that she had just been struck down.

She braced herself and held her head high. "I am the daughter of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell and Celebrían, daughter of the Lady of Lórien. If you would not strike a man of high birth, then why would you strike me? Could it be because I am a lady or because I am an elf? If the first, you are unkind. If the second, you are a coward. I have done nothing to you, and yet still you abuse me. I have been raised to take anything you might possibly think of, but I will not be struck by anyone, let alone you. Grow a few inches and then maybe I'll consider giving you the chance to strike me. Until then, never do that again."

At being called a coward, the proud dwarf drew up to his full height and sent her looks of fire. "Tell me, she-elf. What would you do if I was to strike you again?" Her eyes softened slightly and she smiled. A breeze blew through the trees and it made Thorin shudder. Something was happening here and it made him uneasy not to know what. She leaned forward and took his chin in her long fingers. "I would strike you back or leave you to the mercy of my kin. You see, you may not these woods, but _I _do. My kin await a signal from me to see if I am in danger. Even now, an arrow is aimed" with her other hand, she pointed to a spot on his clothing over his heart "for right here. If my kin feel I am in danger, they will kill you. So go ahead, King. Strike me again."

He was tempted, oh so very much. Pulling his head from her fingers, he raised his hand. She turned her face and offered the same cheek. _Curse this elf to the far reaches of middle earth!_ He lowered his hand and stepped back, admitting defeat _for now_. Arvanya turned her head to look at Thorin and smiled. Straightening, she looked up to the treetops and whistled. Suddenly, the company was surrounded by a group of about thirty elves. They all looked exactly like Arvanya and they all had their bows drawn and arrows pointed towards the dwarves. She stepped forward but was brought to a halt by one elf. They looked at each other for a moment before he stepped to the side and another elf stepped forward.

He looked like Arvanya, but was taller by a head and had bright green eyes instead of blue. His body was muscular, almost twice her size, but he was lean and fit for his build. She stared back at him for a moment and then the moment was broken as both smiled warmly. She stepped forward and was taken into his embrace which consisted of his hands on her shoulders and his forehead against hers. Their eyes were closed, almost as if they were sleeping. He raised his head and looked to the dwarves behind her. Laying her hand on his arm, he welcomed them. "Any friend of my cousin's is a friend of mine and my kin. Welcome."

Looking pointedly at Thorin with his piercing eyes, the dwarf felt smaller than Bilbo. He was being warned and with the threat of death so close in the form of some arrows, he was willing to do what he must to be able to live and carry on. Arvanya motioned with her hand for the archers to lower their bows; they did, making all the dwarves think that the lady in their company must have more power than they had thought. "This is my cousin Haldir and you are all now in Lothlórien. You will find friends here" looking at Thorin "as long as you show them the same respect you would wish from them."

The company was blindfolded (as was expected for any visitors to Lothlórien) and was led on. Eventually they felt themselves begin to climb a long winding staircase. The blindfolds were removed once each dwarf (and hobbit) was shown to their room. They were all shocked to see that they were in high above in the trees. Those that were afraid of heights took to their beds. For those that found the heights tolerable, the winding staircases and swinging bridges were great fun. None in the company saw their female companion again for the rest of the night, for which Thorin was greatly relieved.

Meanwhile, Arvanya stood before her grandmother, Haldir at her side. "You gave your father quite a scare." Galadriel tried to appear frightening (she could to those that did not know her), but this was the child of her daughter, a child that bore more resemblance to her than her father in Rivendell. She tried, but failed. If she could admit to any weakness, it would be for the elf in front of her. Arvanya knew this well and pretended to look sorry. "I did not intend to disturb him. I thought he would know."

"I knew, but he did not. I have had to send a messenger there to tell him that I expected your arrival. At least you're here now. Come." She held out a pale hand, beckoning her grandchild forward. Haldir bowed and removed himself as did the other elves in the room. Now alone, Galadriel took her granddaughter in a rare hug. Now, elves were not know for giving hugs, but those few moments when one was bestowed, those were moments of peace. "Are you sure of this? Futures can be changed." Arvanya stepped back, smiling sadly at Galadriel. "I'm sure. If even one moment is changed, so does my future. I have seen it all, and I accept it."

"And what of the dwarf? Do you accept him as well?" Arvanya smiled and lowered her eyes. Stepping from Galadriel's hold on her, she looked away. Her eyes were looking out one of the windows, but she was seeing farther than that. "I must. He is who he is and he is a part of my future. I know what I must do. Now he needs to learn what he must do. If I must spend each day keeping him on the right path, then so be it. If he did not want to be led, then it would be harder for me to do so. In the deepest corners of his heart, he knows that he can't do this alone. He might hate me, but he needs me. He needs me and it frightens him."

"Perhaps it is time he sees the Mirror." Galadriel spoke, her face calm and knowing. Arvanya started and glanced quickly at her elder. Sighing, she nodded. He wouldn't understand any other way.

**I know this part seemed midly LOTR-ish, but in my mind, Arvanya meets Haldir and I slightly forgot that he's an elf of Lothlórien which is also where Galadriel is. Oops! My bad! I do apologize because how this story is going, the next chapter or two might be LOTR-ish too, but I'll try my very hardest for it not to be!**

**Cheekysorcerer, I tried to make Arvanya's pov a little longer in this one just for you! I hope I did good :)**

**I'm so happy that so many people love this story! I'm kinda surprised but very grateful and happy all the same! Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/and followed this story. It's slow going and I'm twisting the facts (cause I can!) but I promise it'll be worth it! Hopefully! Please review! Reviews are the way I know people like or hate what I write! A big 3 to everyone who has or will :3**

**Til next time!**


	7. Trust

**Dedicated to ZabuzasGirl who demanded I update immediately and Pitbull Almighty who asked for more at the risk of sounding childish and illiterate :)**

A hush had fallen over the forest when Thorin awoke. He had had a moment of weakness and had closed his eyes, allowing his exhaustion to wash over him. His eyes shot open and he flung himself from the bed, disgusted that he had lain in an elven bed. Throwing a shirt on over his bare chest, he froze when he heard it. The sound was like the whisper of snow on the mountain, clear and bright and soft. Thorin realized that it was singing, but not like anything he had ever heard. Going to the window, he looked out to see that there was no one around, no one who could be making such a sound. He leaned further out and saw down below, two glowing figures were walking slowly. _Accursed elves_.

He ran across the room and threw the door open. Thankfully, the door was close to the stairs so he easily made his way down the thick tree trunk to where he had seen the figures. They weren't far ahead. He trotted to keep up; their long strides easily equally almost two of his running ones. He didn't question as the figures seemed to get smaller. The answer was revealed as he got closer; there were stairs leading down to a small valley. At the base, the two figures stood by a pedestal with a large silver bowl on it.

Thorin hesitantly moved down the stairs, suddenly unsure. One of the figures turned and Thorin was surprised to see that it was the lady Galadriel whom they had met at Rivendell. She had on a cloak of silver, the hood draped loosely over her head. The other figure stood with their back to him. He looked around them to see that there was a small trickle of water coming from the rock. Galadriel stared, her blue eyes looking deep into his innermost self. There were stars in her eyes; why had he not noticed this before? "Perhaps you would like to look into the mirror?"

He continued to step forward, but he was more hesitant. "I do not trust elves, as you well know. I can't be sure what magic you might use to manipulate what I would see."

"That is possible, but one who is pure and true in their quest may look into the mirror and know what is true and what is not. You must find what is real among what you see."

"And…what would I see?" Galadriel smiled and the other figure stepped forward. It was their very own she-elf. She carried a delicate silver pitcher in her hand. Walking over to the bowl, she slowly poured the water. "Things that were…things that are…and some things that have not yet come to pass." Thorin frowned but stepped forward, peering curiously into the water-filled bowl. At first, Thorin could only see his reflection in the clear water.

Suddenly, the water swirled and changed to show him an image of Erebor back when he was a child. He could see his father, laughing and smiling, a young Thorin on his shoulders as they walked through the crowds of happy dwarves. The scene changed to one of Smaug and his take-over of Erebor. There was so much fire and death. To this day, he could hear the screams of his people as they perished by the fires. He could see his grandfather in his gold room, caring more for his cold than his people outside.

The scene changed to show a smoky Erebor, its people defeated and departing for the far corners of middle earth. There were the orcs, Azog beheading his grandfather, his father going mad at the sight. The scene changed again to the edge of a cliff. Azog had him and his company trapped. Azog killed him and the she-elf stood over his body, protecting him. Then there was a bright light and he was in the gold room of his grandfather. He was looking down at Smaug, yet wasn't moving. All he could feel was that he was screaming as the dragon picked something up and threw it against the wall. Looking down, he saw it was the she-elf, bleeding and unmoving. The dragon reared its head and blew a great ball of fire that filled Thorin's sight, pushing him back.

He landed hard on his backside. The water was smoking, almost as if the fire had been real. Galadriel looked as she always did, cool and calm. He looked to the she-elf to see that she looked worried and sad. This was a trick; it had to be. He shook his head slowly and began to climb the stairs. "Thorin!" Galadriel had her hand outstretched, the only thing keeping the she-elf from running to him. It had been too soon. He looked at her, a look of distrust clear on his face. "These were lies. I know what was real and what was not." He pointed to the elf women. "I keep her around only because my men wish it so. If it was up to me, I'd have sent her back. You twist your magic so that we _must_ need you, but we don't, not really."

He leaned forward, his voice gravelly with anger. "_I _don't need you. My men and I will defeat Smaug. Azog was defeated long ago so I shall not fall by his hand. Those were lies and _exactly _what I expected from you." He turned away ad ran up the stairs, ignoring the look that Arvanya sent him. She slumped, defeated. Galadriel put her hands on the younger elf's shoulders and tried to comfort her. "If he will not see, then there's nothing you can do. He will follow the path he wants and all you can do is steer him a little to make sure he doesn't stray far. He will know soon enough that maybe not all elves are like Thranduil. He will trust you, but it must come in time."

Arvanya sighed and nodded. Galadriel took her hands away, leaving Arvanya feeling almost alone in this forest. "Grandmother, the ring you wear keeps this forest green and healthy. There is no evil here. Why could you not do the same for the heart of a dwarf?"

"You mean the heart of a king and a man. That heart is hard to earn, but once done it is a treasured gift. It is also a fragile thing that can be easily broken and not easily mended. My magic can only do so much, but not when the heart belongs to one that doesn't want it fixed." Arvanya waited a moment and then turned to find her grandmother gone. She suddenly found that she was so very tired. She raised her hand and rubber it over her eyes. Little did any of the three participants know but there had been a fourth. Looking down over the edge of the wall to the valley had been a curly-haired hobbit.

He had seen how Thorin had treated Arvanya, even though she had tried to comfort him when he had seemed in pain. A sharp pain went through Bilbo's heart at the memory of her eyes as he had she was not needed and that he had expected lies from her. Looking in the direction of Thorin's room, Bilbo became determined to be her champion and guardian. She would not be alone in this, especially if what he had seen in the mirror was true. She would not die, not as long as Bilbo Baggins lived.

**Aw, Thorin hurt her feelings and now it's Bilbo to the rescue in shining armor on a white horse (figuratively, not literally!). For those that aren't nerds, the ring that Galadriel has (one of the three elf rings) does allow her to keep the forest healthy. I know, I thought that was cool too. Never know when you might need that for Jeopardy!**

**SummerAngelz and Holland(Guest), I 'm not sure if she'll choose Bilbo! If my fantasy has any say in it...well, I'll just have to let you wait and see! I am such a tease, I know!**

**Please review! Seriously. I get great reviews and I update sooner. Proof is right here! Even if the reviews are criticisms, let me have them. IT helps because then I know what to fix. Thanks to those that reviewed! 3 you :3**

**Til next time!**


End file.
